


Killing Me Softly with His Song

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Lupin sings!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Zenigata needs a break I swear, loopzoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: A cozy bar, a familiar face and the man who knows the song to Zenigata's heart.Inspired by Roberta Flack's "Killing Me Softly with His Song"!
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Killing Me Softly with His Song

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE. It's been...a while. I'm here to attempt the LoopZoop because these nerds have stolen my heart and they need to smooch or something. It's my first work in the fandom so I hope I'm not messing anything up :')  
> Enjoy!

Zenigata shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his old coat, his fingers fiddling with the 5 yen coin he keeps with him at all times. The night proved to be colder than he expected it to be, and whilst his usual get up has proven to be enough to be worn by him through all sorts of seasons and situations, it just wasn’t warming him up the way he hoped for it to. In fact, it only made him feel more out of place amongst the young people and couples that pass by him as he roamed aimlessly through the busy streets of Tokyo. His travels around the world was something of a fortunate (or perhaps unfortunate) aspect that came with the job he so willingly signed up for, but nothing came close to the familiarity of streets lined with mini pubs and ramen stalls filled with salary men trying to unwind after a long day. He was home; the place where he longed to be for the longest time. And yet, he found himself feeling more like a foreigner than anything else. The thought brought him a slight tightness in his chest; his heart heavy with the discomfort of trying to battle the thought that kept weaselling its way into his mind - that home wasn’t really a place anymore, but where a certain person was. Zenigata could feel the chill run down his spine; shuddering at the fact that a thought like that could even be conjured up in his mind. The fact that the person he was referring to was none other than Lupin The Third and all of his thieving glory. The fact that he, Zenigata Koichi, the man who has dedicated his whole life and perhaps his soul to capture this master thief, has fallen deeply in love with the one person who shouldn’t have. By now the ache in his feet was making itself known, and the lonely inspector found himself outside of a cozy looking bar that looked like it could house one more broken soul.

He stepped into the place, the warmth greeting him kindly as he made his way to one of the tables near the corner. There was a small stage set up and a classical guitar propped against the stool, waiting to be played. ‘Must be performance night or something’ Zenigata thought to himself as he looked around and drank in the atmosphere. He ordered a glass of scotch and some fries, much to the demand of his grumbling stomach. The warm lights and gentle jazz playing in the background lulled the Inspector into a gentle reverie; his head filled with memories of the last time he saw Lupin, which would be nearly more than half a year ago. Things had gone quiet on the Lupin Gang’s end, and though Zenigata begged his superiors to allow him to continue on their case, there just wasn’t any need to chase what they considered a dead end.

_“But Sir, with all due respect, Lupin’s never one to give up! Not like this, anyway. I believe we should-“_

_“Zenigata, please. We’re at our limits with funding your needs regarding Lupin’s case. There are other things at hand which matter more now, and besides! You can finally take a break or something. Working yourself to the bone like this isn’t all that great, ya know? We need you at your best, Koichi. Not some half deranged man on a suicide mission. Now, pack your bags, you’re heading back to Japan.”_

At first, Zenigata was furious. After all this years, and not one speck of trust in his abilities amongst his colleagues. He played his cards and went along at first, still determined to find some sort of trail on Lupin even if he had to do it by his own means. But after a few months of radio silence, his faith was beginning to waver and his spirits were getting dampened as the days went by with little to no hope. The thought made hot tears prickle Zenigata’s eyes. Could he really be gone, just like that? Tears were about to spill when the waitress came back with his scotch and steaming plate of fries. He thanked the girl softly, and took a tentative sip.

“You’re came by at the right time, old man. We’ve got a special line up tonight, apparently. Young man, heard he has a good style too, though it’s kinda weird,” the waitress trailed off, looking at the small stage.

“What is?” Zenigata asked, looking at the stage as well.

“I don’t know, it’s like…we know a lot of locals here, you know? Small bar, family business and all. And then suddenly this guy showed up a few months ago out of nowhere and started to blend right in. Almost as if he’s been here since forever, though I could’ve sworn I’ve never seen before in my life. Said he was travelling for a fair bit and wanted to see an 'old friend'. He thinks he's a hit with the ladies apparently,” she chuckled to herself before continuing, “but never got one home. Too bad I’m into girls, he’s kinda cute. Like a monkey off sorts,” she glanced down at Zenigata, amusement painting her face. The gears were starting to turn in his head, and although he didn’t want to get his hopes up, the timeline of events and what he was told sounded all too familiar. But before the waitress could even continue, the houselights went dim and the stage came to life with pink and purple lights shining down on the stranger that Zenigata’s heard about.

Only he wasn’t a stranger.

He knew that face all too well.

“ _Lupin_.”

Zenigata watched with bated breath as the man on the stage took a seat on the stool and gingerly picked up the guitar, tuning it a few times before giving a few experimental strums. Satisfied, he looked up and gave that infamous crooked grin of his to the crowd. ‘It’s him’, Zenigata screamed internally, ‘It’s really him!’. Lupin scanned the crowd as if he was searching for someone, and finally landed his gaze directly on Zenigata’s. The grin softened into something of adoration and guilt, and the words spoken next confirmed it all.

“Hi everyone! Heh, so…this is my first time performing here and I hope you like what I got. But before I go on, I just want to make a special shout out to an old friend of mine. I’m glad he could make it tonight. I’ve been hoping that he’ll stumble across this little place for months now and well….here we are. Sorry it took so long, Pops. I’m just..happy to see you again.” And then Lupin started singing. You think you know a person well enough when your whole life has been about bringing them to justice, and Zenigata thought he knew Lupin well enough to list down almost anything and everything about him - yet there he sat, dumbfounded beyond words as Lupin sang what Zenigata could only summarise to be his life. Or more specifically, _their_ lives. Voice steady and soulful, his words were like the confessions that burdened Zenigata; the ones he wished he could be freed from. Suddenly, the air felt too heavy, and Zenigata felt suffocated. He let out a shaky breath and dared to look up, only to find Lupin strumming his pain over again and again, eyes piercing straight through Zenigata’s heart and pinning him to his seat. He wanted to leave, to run to the stage and shake the man senseless, to scream - anything. But all he could do was watch, transfixed. Lupin ended his song after what felt like forever, and the crowd clapped appreciatively. Suddenly, as if the spell was broken, Zenigata shot up and rushed out of the bar as fast as he could. He heard Lupin call out his name, but couldn’t bring himself to stop his legs from carrying him out of what he would have described as hell.

The sky had grown darker, and Zenigata found himself wishing he could just be a shadow of the night. Leaning against the wall of the nearest alley way, hot tears streamed down his face as he bit into his fist, trying to muffle the sound of his sobbing that threatened to consume him and probably startle some poor unsuspecting soul.

“Was it too much?”

Zenigata gasped, trying to catch his breath as he saw Lupin standing in front of him, hands shoved into his pockets and looking down at his shoes. A sudden flash of rage surged through Zenigata; his hands gripping at the lapels of Lupin’s jacket and shoving him against the brick wall, the rage then turning into need that translated into a kiss. Something in the both of them broke free, and all that was unsaid was poured into their kiss that felt like it lasted for a lifetime. Hands roaming, desperately pulling each other closer, bodies flushed with desire and longing - Zenigata felt like he could die.

“Pops, please,” Lupin whispered as Zenigata began nibbling his jaw, his grip on the Inspector’s hair tightening. Zenigata slowly pulled away, his hands still protectively around Lupin’s waist as he regarded the younger man. Their faces were flushed, their breaths heavy and eyes filled with longing.

“Tell me, Lupin. Tell me what you want,” Zenigata gruffed out, his eyes searching and full of hope.

“I want to make it up to you. But could we move this to the bedroom instead? I mean I’m all down for a showcase, but I’d rather be comfortable if you get what I mean,” Lupin winked, his playful sing-song tone making Zenigata roll his eyes and wonder if any of this was sincere or was this one of Lupin’s way of getting his kicks. Before he could even continue to entertain the depressing thought, Lupin tiptoed and placed a soft peck on Zenigata’s lips, as if reading his mind.

“I’m serious, Pops. I want this. I want you. I’m sorry it took so long, and I wish I could tell you more but let’s just say we ran into a little trouble and had to lay low for a fair bit. But, hey! We made it to Japan and I heard you were in town and I…” Lupin trailed off, shrugging as if the rest was pretty much self-explanatory. Zenigata said nothing in return. The silence grew longer, and Lupin was starting to get antsy. He was still fiddling with Zenigata’s coat, an excuse to look somewhere else than into the eyes of the man holding him. He was ready to pull out the big guns when Zenigata let out a soft chuckle.

“I..I was starting to lose hope, I’m not gonna lie. You disappeared just like that, and left me with nothing to work with. I thought I was never gonna…” Zenigata trailed off, words caught in his throat. Lupin sighed and peppered soft kisses up the older man’s throat before nuzzling his jaw like an over friendly cat; an apology of sorts, Zenigata thought to himself.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, old man. Now I love you and all but if this dark, cold alleyway is where we’re going to be having our reunion then I’m going to be slightly disappointed.” Zenigata tensed. Did he hear that right? It had to be a joke right? He looked down at Lupin and only found a serious face staring back at him. No joking grin, no trickery. This was all too much for one night. Sighing, he placed a tender kiss on Lupin’s forehead before letting him go and straightening out his slightly crumpled coat. Fixing his hat back in place, he cleared his throat and looked back at Lupin.

“You coming?”

-

Warm sunlight peeked through the blinds of Zenigata’s apartment, signalling the start of a brand new day. Well, it was more of Lupin’s soft humming that actually brought Zenigata out of deep sleep. Draped over Zenigata like a flag, Lupin’s head rested on his chest, his hands drawing shapes of nothing on the man’s forearm. Zenigata closed his eyes and listened to the tune he heard last night, everything coming back to him all at once.

“Never knew you could sing,” Zenigata muttered, voice thick with sleep. He could feel Lupin’s grin, and held onto him tighter.

“Well, the more you know, I guess.”

“Mm."

"Hey, Pops?”

“Mm?"

"I wrote that song for you, ya know?” “I know, Lupin. I know.” Lupin continued humming, and they basked in what they’d both knew was love. Zenigata knew; after all, It was in the way he sang.

-

END

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about these nerds on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/senseissha


End file.
